Naruto Musicals: Mulan
by kikifan21
Summary: Naruto and the gang has decided to give a musical performance! Starring Tenten and Neji! Similar to disney's mulan but with some changes and differences plz read : i own nothing :D review plz :
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! yeah i kno another one from me lmao but i actually found this one on my file and i never completely finished it but its almost done so when i can't update my other stories i'll update this lol**

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto nor disney's mulan, if i did come on guys you know that by now Neji and Tenten would be together already and there would be more disney CARTOON movies out (not pixar i love them but i miss the old fashioned cartoons) lol enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

><p>Kakashi: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages! Welcome to Naruto Musicals! Tonight's performance will be the musical of Mulan staring many of the Shinobi and Kunoichi you all love! Look in your playbook for the cast as well as the prologue and we shall begin.<p>

Mulan: Tenten

Shang: Neji

Fa Zhou: Jiraiya (sorta once you read the first chapter you'll understand)

Xiang Yu: Orochimaru

Emperor: Third Hokage

Chi-Fu: Danzo

General Li: Hizashi

Matchmaker: Koharu

Little Brother: Akamaru

Fa Li: Kurenai (again when you read the first chapter you get it)

Grandmother Fa: Anko (just cuz lol)

Women who help Mulan get ready for matchmaking: Shizune, Sakura, Ino, Matsuri, Temari, Hinata (all of them aside from Shizune all are friends of Tenten)

Yao, Ling, and Chien Po: (mainly just a few guys to play these sort of parts) Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Lee, and Kiba

Huns: Kabuto and other sound ninja

Prologue (Tenten's voice):

"In my life, women weren't offered the freedom men had. Women had many rules to follow, if they disobeyed, dire consequences awaited them. Rules such as, women must be faithful to their husbands, if they weren't, they'd be stoned in front of the entire village. The men, however, may visit the prostitutes whenever they pleased.

2. Women are not allowed to know how to fight, they are to leave the fighting to men. The only place for a woman on the battlefield is to assist the wounded with medical ninjutsu. The only jutsu women are allowed to know.

3. Women must always wear some sort of kimono.

4. Women must be polite and respectful to even the pigest of men, and obey their whim, no matter how unruly it is.

5. It is more rejoiceful for a woman to bear a son rather than a daughter, for he will be able to fight in the wars.

and lastly 6. It is severely looked down upon when a man adopts an orphaned girl rather than a boy. This is the story of how I changed every person's perspective in my village, maybe even the country."

* * *

><p><strong>there you go! the prologue i might put up the first chapter later today idk yet but still review and give me your feedback :) jaa nee!<strong>


	2. Honor to Us All

**first official chap enjoy**

* * *

><p>Deep within the wooded training grounds, on a Sunday morning, who was there training? It was none other than Tenten, having target practice by herself. "Alright, let's see if I have it down, now," she said to herself.<p>

Tenten tied a blindfold across her eyes, and jumped up into the air. She took out every kunai and shuriken she had with her and, while doing flips and turns, she threw them at the targets. Much like what you saw Itachi do in Sasuke's flashbacks in the show. A skinny pole stood in the middle of the forest area, targets surrounding it, Tenten landed on it, gracefully, on one foot. She took off the blindfold and opened her eyes to see, every single kunai and shuriken, she had thrown, was perfectly in place on each of the many targets.

"Ha! I've finally mastered that! Oh! I wish I could try more skillful techniques, but if anyone even found out about me doing this, I'll probably be beheaded," Tenten laughed to herself.

Her laughter was soon interrupted by a barking dog. "Akamaru? What are you doing here?" she asked, thanking God that animals can't talk.

"Tenten!" a voice in the distance cried. Tenten turned around, instantly recognizing the voice. It was Jiraiya.

Tenten quickly ran out of where she had been training, so Jiraiya wouldn't see. After everything he had done for her, Tenten wasn't about to let him see that she probably dishonored him beyond repair.

She had been orphaned on the streets when she was young, Jiraiya decided to take her into his home and raise her. After he did the one thing that no one had the courage, or the heart, to do, she couldn't bear him to learn that she had been training herself to fight. It just wasn't done.

"Jiraiya-sama," Tenten greeted, bowing. "What is it?"

"You're late," he merely said, pointing to the imaginary watch on his wrist.

"Oh my god! No way! Is it noon already? Oh man! Kurenai-sensei and the others are going to kill me! Arigato, Jiraiya-sama! Sayonara!" Tenten ran off.

"Heh-heh, boy that girl is something. Jeez, looks like she's been illegally training...again. I probably should punish her, but...I have a feeling that she just might change the way people look at each other," Jiraiya told himself.

* * *

><p>Tenten ran all the way to the beauty salon in Konoha, where Kurenai-sensei, Anko, Shizune, and Tenten's other friends, were waiting for her. "I'm here!" she said, running up to Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Matsuri.<p>

"You're late." Temari said, cocking a hip. "The matchmaker isn't going to be happy with you."

"Yeah, sorry. I kind of lost track of time," Tenten replied.

"Doing what?" Matsuri asked.

"Reading."

"Reading where? The training grounds!" Sakura snapped, pulling out a twig from Tenten's hair.

"T-Tenten! You k-know that we're not allowed to train!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yeah, as women, we leave the fighting to the men," Ino declared.

"Where's the fun in that?" Tenten protested.

"Ugh! Let me rephrase what Ino said. As women, we, if we choose to, become medics for the battlefield. Our village can't have you prancing around, training like a man. It would give us a bad name!" Sakura explained.

"I hate this sexist world," Tenten said under her breath.

"What was that?" Ino said.

"Nothing." Kurenai walked over to Tenten. Sakura, Matsuri, Ino, Temari, and Hinata were already dressed for the upcoming event.

Sakura had a lovely, cherry blossom pink, kimono with a slight polka dot pattern on. Her short pale pink hair, was up in a clip that allowed her hair to pop out of the top of her head. Matsuri wore a teal green kimono with a river pattern across it. Her light brown hair was down, but half of it, which was clipped back in a bun. Ino wore a purple and white stripped kimono and her hair styled in the same two ponytails that Tsunade has. Temari wore a black, red, and purple kimono, with her hair down. Hinata had a lavender kimono on and her hair remain the same style.

"Tenten!"

"Konichi wa, Kurenai-sensei," Tenten greeted.

"We'll do the greetings later, now we need to get you cleaned up." Kurenai said, dragging Tenten into the beauty salon.

"This is what you give me to work with? Well, honey, I've seen worse! We're going to turn this sow's ear, into a silk purse!" Shizune sang, as Tenten was thrown into a tub of water.

"I-it's freezing!" Tenten nearly screamed.

"It would've been warm, if you were here on time," Kurenai lectured.

"We'll have you washed and dried, primped and polished till you glow with pride. Trust my recipe for instant bride! You'll bring honor to us all!" Shizune sang, as she washed Tenten's long, wavy hair.

"Tenten, what's this?" Kurenai said, staring at a single scratch on Tenten's arm.

"Um, I fell down this morning."

"Hold this. We'll need more luck than I thought," Anko said, handing Kurenai a small cage containing a lucky cricket.

Kurenai gave Tenten some clothes to change into, before her outfit came on. They moved into a new room.

"Wait and see, when we're through," Matsuri sang, as she and Ino pulled and brushed Tenten's hair.

"Boys will gladly go to war for you." Ino put Tenten's long hair into a single bun.

"With good fortune," Matsuri continued to sing, while tying a ribbon in Tenten's hair.

"And a great hairdo." Ino stared at herself and Tenten in a mirror.

"You'll bring honor to us all!" Matsuri, Ino, and Kurenai sang.

"A girl can bring her family, great honor in one way. By striking a good match, and this could be the day!" all the women in Konoha sang.

"Men want girls with good taste," Temari sang, wrapping part of Tenten's outfit around her.

"Calm," Sakura sang, measuring Tenten's neck.

"Obedient," Kurenai added.

"Who work fast-paced," Temari sang.

"With good breeding," Kurenai added again.

"And a tiny waist!" Sakura sang, as she and Kurenai tied Tenten's outfit together with a tight ribbon, which made her look anorexic.

"You'll bring honor to us all!" The girls looked at Tenten with pride.

"We all must serve our Emperor, who guards us from the Huns. A man by bearing arms, a girl by bearing sons!" the villagers sang again.

"I can here you!" Tenten screamed.

"When we're through," Kurenai began.

"You can't fail," Hinata sang, adding Tenten's makeup.

"Like a lotus blossom."

"Soft and pale."

"How could any fellow?"

"Say 'No Sale'!"

"You'll bring honor to us all," the two sang at the same time.

"There - you're ready," Kurenai finished, with confidence.

"Not yet!" Anko interrupted. "An apple for serenity, a pendant for balance." She then started singing, "Beads of jade for beauty, you must proudly show it, now add a cricket, just for luck! And even you can't blow it!"

"Ancestors, hear my plea! Help me not to make a fool of me, and to not uproot my family tree. Keep my father standing tall!" Tenten sang, as she started off on her own.

"Scarier than the undertaker! We are meeting our matchmaker!" the six girls sang, each carrying an umbrella.

"Destiny, guard our girls. And our future, as it fast unfurls. Please look kindly on, these cultured pearls. Each a perfect porcelain doll," the villagers sang.

"Please bring honor to us," Ino sang in an arrogant voice.

"Please bring honor to us," Sakura sang with confidence.

"Please bring honor to us," Temari sang, her head held up high.

"P-please bring honor to us," Hinata stuttered.

"Please bring honor to us," Matsuri sang.

"Please bring honor to us all!" the whole crowd sang in unison.

The six girls opened their umbrellas, and place them in front of them just enough, so you couldn't tell who was who. Just then, Koharu, (you know the girl elder of the village) slammed open the door an walked out. She held a clipboard and appeared to not be in a good mood. "Ten...Ten?" she said, didn't even try hide the disinterest in her voice.

"Hai, Madam Koharu," Tenten replied, standing up. She now wore a kimono with three different shades of blue, each one even more beautiful than the other. Her hair, instead of her normal two buns, was in a single bun on her head.

"Don't you dare speak, unless you are told to!" Koharu snapped. As it turns out, Koharu never approved of Jiraiya taking Tenten into his home, so she despises Tenten.

"Sorry," Tenten said, as she walked into the small hut, the door slamming behind her.

"Humph! Who spit in her bean curd!" Shizune said annoyed.

"Shizune?" Anko questioned.

* * *

><p><strong>keep in mind i wrote this a couple of years ago lol so some things might sound redundant lol review tell me what you think and if i should do this with other naruto couples :)<strong>


	3. Reflection

**so yeah new chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Inside the hut, Koharu walked with Tenten closely behind her. The two sat down, Tenten sat in front of a teapot, Koharu sat in front of a cup. "All you need to do is poor the tea, while I ask you questions. Questions that almost always have the same answer every time they are said," Koharu explained.<p>

Tenten nodded, bowing then picking up the teapot and began pouring the tea into Koharu's cup, then hers. "Now, Tenten, how is a woman supposed to act if she is on the battlefield?" Koharu asked.

"She is there only to assist the wounded, so we have a better chance of achieving victory," Tenten replied. Then she thought, _Damn! I hate this sexist world! Women can be just as strong as men!_

"Good. Now if I find you a match, how will you act towards him?" Koharu asked.

_I know, how I'm supposed to answer, but my heart will never believe the words. Women only alive to serve the men! It's not all we're capable of! _Tenten thought. She dropped her teacup, stood up, stared at Koharu. "First I will tell him that women aren't here to serve men or breed children! I will tell him that women can be just as strong as men!"

"You bitch, do you really believe that crap!" Koharu stood up and yelled at Tenten.

"Hai! With my whole heart!"

"Ugh! I never approved of Jiraiya taking you in! Just look what you've done to him! He spends all his time protecting and standing up for what? A little girl who will never, ever bring him honor!" Just as Koharu said that, the door swung open and she, literally, threw Tenten out of the hut.

"Grrrrrrrrr! What's wrong with speaking my mind?" Tenten argued.

"Never, ever come back here again! With you around your family will forever be filled with dishonor!" Koharu closed the door as Tenten stood there.

Tenten stood in the front of the crowd, tears welled in her eyes. She remembered why she had done this whole matchmaking thing in the first place. To bring honor to Jiraiya. To thank him for everything he's done. And...she failed him. "Damn that woman!" she said, under her breath as tears began to fall from her face.

"Here, Tenten, I'll walk you home," Kurenai offered.

Matsuri started to stand up, but Temari grabbed her arm. "Don't Matsuri!" she said.

"Huh?"

"If Koharu sees you, you might get into bigger trouble!"

"Okay, poor Tenten..." Matsuri's voice trailed off, as Koharu opened the door again.

"Yamanaka, Ino," Koharu said, as Ino stood up without saying a single word.

* * *

><p>When Kurenai and Tenten reached Jiraiya's house, Tenten ran towards the wooded area near the house. She didn't feel like she could face Jiraiya after what she had done. Kurenai didn't blame her, so she talked to Jiraiya for her. Jiraiya walked out when he saw Tenten run away. "That bad, huh?" he said.<p>

"Unfortunately. Although, it wasn't entirely her fault. Koharu has always despised her ever since you took her in. If you ask me, it was a set up. Yet, I can't help but feel for Tenten. All she wanted to do, was prove to you that she could bring you honor," Kurenai explained.

"I know, she already has. I have a feeling she'll be something great when she gets older," Jiraiya agreed.

"Let's hope she realizes it soon."

* * *

><p>Tenten ran into a small gazebo, leaned against the pole and started to cry. "What the hell is wrong with me?" she cried, setting the cricket, that Anko gave her, free. "I can't even answer questions right.<p>

"Oh, look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter," Tenten began to sing, as she walked trough the wooded area. "Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part?

"Now I see, that if I were truly," she continued, walking on the railing of a bridge, over a stream. "To be myself, I would break my family's heart.

"Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?" she sang, staring her own reflection in the river, untying her hair. "Why is my reflection someone, I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide, who I am, though I've tried!

"When will my reflection show, who I am inside?" she continued, as she wiped off her makeup, and took off the jewelry she had on in another gazebo, closer to the house. "When will my reflection show, who I am inside?"

Tenten's sobs were interrupted by an Anbu Black Op, riding a horse, came to the middle of Konoha with an announcement. Tenten ran over to see what was going on. "What's happening, Jiraiya?" she asked.

Jiraiya place his hands on her shoulders and said, "Nothing, stay out here."

Jiraiya walked over to the town square, where the other villagers gathered. Tenten, with her curiosity, decided to find out what was going on. She hid behind a building.

"I come with a message from the Third Hokage! A mission to these chosen Shinobi, a mission to escort the Third's assistant from the neighboring village, Sunagakure, to the mansion. These Shinobi will be on the battle field, Orochimaru and the rest of the Huns may attack at any moment during this mission. These Shinobi are, Uzumaki, Naruto!" the Anbu said, handing Naruto a scroll containing the mission requirements.

The Anbu continued to call names until he reached the one name that Tenten feared the most. "Jiraiya!" Jiraiya walked over to receive the scroll, when Tenten stepped in the way.

"Tenten?" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Please! Please don't have Jiraiya-sama go out there! He's already done enough for Konoha!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Jiraiya, teach that girl of yours some manners!"

"Tenten, it's alright! I'll accept the mission!" Jiraiya accepted the scroll, despite Tenten's pleas.

"For the Shinobi who still need training, their training will continue under the Hyuga Prodigy, Hyuga Neji! The training starts tomorrow! Good day!" the Anbu left.

* * *

><p><strong>plz review and check out my other stories as well as my profile there is a poll and tell me how you like my writing :)<strong>


	4. The Run

**i realized i haven't updated this in a while lol enjoy**

* * *

><p>That night, Tenten stayed in her room. She didn't bother to come out and talk to Jiraiya. "Tenten?" Jiraiya said, knocking on her door.<p>

"I'm not coming out!" she said, hugging her knees in her dimly lit bedroom.

"Even if it's dinner time?" Jiraiya tempted.

"I'm not hungry!" She wrapped a blanket around herself, just as her stomach growled. Loudly.

"Fine. Here, if you get hungry, your dinner will be outside your door," Jiraiya sighed, as he placed the plate on the floor.

Jiraiya walked away, as a feminine hand reached out the door and grabbed the plate of food with a sigh. "Itadakimasu. What should I do?" Tenten asked herself, as she ate the rice.

"Guess I have no choice, do I?"

* * *

><p>It was near midnight, Jiraiya was asleep, Tenten quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper. She took the paper and walked into Jiraiya's room. He was sleeping like rock, not even a bomb could wake him up. She placed the paper on the nightstand, fought back a few tears and ran to the wardrobe.<p>

She found Jiraiya's armor, and quickly took it. She tied her long hair into a small bun, just so no one would realize her sex. She put bandages over her breasts, to make it look like she was a man, then the armor on, grabbed the few things she needed, and took Jiraiya's horse. She was soon out of sight from the small house where Jiraiya slept.

"No!" Jiraiya sprang up from his bed. "What was that dream? Tenten had taken my place in the mission. Wait, no, could it be?"

Jiraiya read the letter, stood up, and ran to Tenten's room. "Tenten? Tenten?" he called, hoping that the letter was a joke.

"Damn it! Tenten, why?" He ran to the stable where his horse stayed. It was gone.

"Damn! I can't go after her, they'll kill her if they find out she's a woman!" he cried, reading the letter again.

"Dear Jiraiya,

I'm sorry. I'm unable to ever bring you honor, Koharu is right. But if you were to die during this mission, I wouldn't be able to live with myself! And Koharu would make sure that the entire village blamed me for it. I'm sorry, but it's time that this sexist world realizes that women are just as good as men!

Sincerely,

Tenten"

"You sure have grown up, I wish you luck, Tenten. I know you will succeed, just don't die..."

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay, you can do this Tenten. All you have to do is disguise your voice and fool the man with 360° vision! Oh my god! Who am I kidding? I can't pull this off!" Tenten told herself, kicking a rock.<p>

"Hey! You there!" a voice said.

"Uh...Lee?" Tenten whispered to herself.

"What are you doing here, youthful fellow? Hyuga Neji is waiting for us!" Lee cried out.

"Uh, hai!" Tenten replied, changing her voice almost perfectly.

"Come!" Lee dragged Tenten to the campsite where the new recruits of Shinobi were waiting to train.

The men stood in a line, in front of them stood Neji Hyuga, one of the strongest of the Hyuga clan. Lee and Tenten stood at attention next to Naruto. "You! Near the end!" Neji pointed to Tenten, but Naruto was right next to her. "What's your name?"

"Naruto!" Naruto screamed in fear.

"Not you, you idiot! The man next to you!"

"Me?" Tenten pointed to herself.

"Hai! What's your name?" Neji asked, walking up to her face.

"Uh...Ten...chi. Tenchi! My name is Tenchi," Tenten stuttered.

"Alright, all of you, thanks to Tenchi your training will be an hour longer than what I had planned," Neji said, everyone groaned.

_Wow, an hour longer! Normally, I only have an hour to train a day if I'm lucky!_ Tenten thought, trying to hide her smile.

"Training ground, ten minutes. Be ready," Neji added, walking away.

"Nice job, Tenchi!" the men groaned.

"Hey, Tenchi," a voice said, surprising Tenten.

"Huh?"

"Look, we don't mind that you made Neji give us more training," Naruto started.

"But, if you do it again, You're gonna die!" Kiba finished.

"Ugh! Why do we need to train?" Shikamaru complained.

"Uh, okay. Well, I better get ready for training! Bye!" Tenten ran off.

"What's with him?" Naruto asked.

"Don't bother yourself with it, you dunce," Sasuke told him.

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh great, now Naruto's gonna start a fight before training even starts!" Shikamaru complained even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: there you go another chap hope you enjoyed! why don't we check backstage with the cast?<strong>

**Sakura: Sorry, Kiki, you can't go in there**

**Me: Sakura, why not? I am the writer after all. i can always have you die in the next scene.**

**Sakura: it has nothing to do with that Tenten's just psyching herself out**

**Me: What for?**

**Sakura: she's nervous about the upcoming scenes**

**Me: Why? last i checked she knew all her lines**

**Sakura: she's just worried about how it will end**

**Me: I thought she always wanted to tell Neji off?**

**Sakura: after that...**

**Me: *sigh* Sakura move i'm going in there! she needs to get over this irrational fear, i mean it's just a musical!**

**Shikamaru: while Kiki decides to do something troublesome**** feel free to waste your time and leave a review**

**Temari: crybaby shut up! *hits him* PLEASE feel free to waste your time leaving a review XD**


	5. Make a Man Out of You

**well that took longer than expected lol enjoy :) and review plz :)**

* * *

><p>Tenten ran to the training grounds, luckily she wasn't the last one there. She had changed into a blue T-shirt and gray sweatpants. Naruto and Kiba ran behind her. "Good, everyone's here. And on time," Neji said, glaring at Tenten. When Neji looked away Tenten stuck her tongue at him, then stopped before he could look back.<p>

"Two things a ninja must never show, feelings and weaknesses. If you let your feelings get in the way of the mission, you will fail. If the enemy finds even a single weakness, you will die. Two things a ninja must have, strength and swiftness. I want to see who thinks they can get the apple, away from this obstacle course," Neji added, showing an obstacle course right behind him.

The course was made almost military based. It had walls you had to climb, even a tightrope lifted fifty feet off the ground! It had monkey bars, only they were five feet apart, and twice Neji's height! There were targets for kunai, shuriken, arrows, and other sharp objects. And many other obstacles. In the middle of it all stood an apple, on a pedestal, one hundred feet in the air.

"Once you all can pass this obstacle course, we will be able to advance with the mission. But for now, we'll start with the basics. We have Sakura Haruno and Matsuri as medical ninja, for any injuries. Take a staff and we'll begin!" Everyone took a staff and began to spar with each other.

People were falling down easily, too easily. As if the wind blew them down. Neji, basically, smacked his head. "We've got a long way to go," Neji said, shaking his head.

"Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns," Neji sang, grabbing a staff and demonstrating some moves.

"Ha!" everyone grunted, imitating Neji's demonstration.

"Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?" Neji continued to sing, as everyone was failing to get the move right. "You're the saddest bunch I ever met, but you can bet before we're through, Mister, I'll make a man out of you!" Neji sang, to Tenten's face, scaring her a little.

"Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within!" Neji continued, as they started target practice and headed over to blocking. "Once you find your center, you are sure to win!

"You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make a man out of you!"

"I'm never gonna catch my breath!" Naruto sang, trying to dodge kunai lit on fire.

"Say 'good-bye' to those who knew me!" Sasuke added.

"Boy, was I a fool in school, for cutting gym!" Kiba sang, nearly breaking his hand.

"This guy's got 'em scared to death!" Shikamaru added.

"Hope he doesn't see right through me!" Tenten sang, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Now, I really wish that I knew how to swim!" Gaara sang.

"Be a man!" the background choir sang.

"We must be swift as the coursing river!" Neji sang.

"Be a man!"

"With all the force of a great typhoon!"

"Be a man!"

"With all the strength of a raging fire! Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!

"Time is racing toward us, till the Huns arrive! Heed my every order and you might survive! You're unsuited for the rage of war," Neji began to Tenten, throwing her bag at her. "So pack up, go home, you're through. How could I make a man out of you?"

"Be a man! We must be swift as the coursing river!" The chorus started, as Tenten decided to try and do the obstacle course.

"Be a man! With all the force of a great typhoon! Be a man!" They continued, as everyone cheered Tenten on as she did handsprings on the tight rope. "With all the strength of a raging fire!"

"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!" they continued, as Neji walked out to see Tenten sitting on the top of the pedestal taking a bite of the apple that had sat there, as everyone cheered, Neji couldn't help but smile.

"Be a man! We must be swift as the Coursing river! Be a man!" everyone sang, as they perfected their training. "With all the force of a great typhoon! Be a man! With all the strength of a raging fire! Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"

* * *

><p>After a few days, the trainees became masters. Tenten was lying beneath a starry sky, when she sensed someone coming. She jumped to her feet, to see Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, and Gaara walking over to her. "Calm down, Tenchi, it's only us," Shikamaru sighed.<p>

"What do you want?" Tenten asked.

"Look we're sorry about before," Sasuke began, yes I know, very unusual.

"Yeah, why don't we forget about it and start anew?" Kiba asked.

"Uh, okay, my name is Tenchi," Tenten began, she had gotten used to her new name.

"I'm Uzumanki, Naruto."

"I'm Uchiha, Sasuke."

"I'm Gaara of the Sand."

"I'm Rock Lee."

"I'm Inuzuka, Kiba."

"And I'm Nara, Shikamaru, so Tenchi, who sent you here anyway?"

"Jiraiya-sama," she answered.

"Wait, I knew Jiraiya took in a young girl a long time ago but, I never knew of a boy!" Naruto exclaimed.

This was what Tenten was afraid of, people wondering about "Tenchi's" past. She had to come up with a cover story...fast. She had to do this a few times before, but this was her toughest one yet. And her best.

"My mother died when I was very young. My father was a ninja, so he was out on missions a lot. One day, my father was called to fight during the last war, he left me in Jiraiya's care. A month later, I received a letter, saying my father had died in the heat of battle. But Jiraiya made a promise to my father, 'If anything happens to me, Jiraiya, please take care of Tenchi...' I remained at Jiraiya's home, with the girl you mentioned that he took in, her name's Tenten. She's always given grief from the elders, all because someone like Jiraiya took in a lost orphan. Also, because she believes that women can be just as strong as men. Although you probably think that's just preposterous, right?" Tenten said, sitting down and gazing at the stars, the boys joined her.

"Well, yeah, I mean, how can a woman be able to beat up a man?" Naruto said.

_I hate you Naruto! _Tenten thought.

"Well, I don't disagree with that Tenten girl," Gaara said.

_Yay! Thanks, Gaara! _Tenten thought.

"I mean, my older sister is really strong. She could probably finish the training we went through in about a day not even two."

"Well, what else can you tell us about this Tenten girl?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, recently she was given a LOT of grief, by Koharu. It was the day she went to the matchmaker. I remember, she didn't really want to do it, but she desperately wanted to make Jiraiya proud and bring honor to him. But Koharu absolutely hates her and never gave her a fair chance, she was publicly humiliated and wouldn't even talk to Jiraiya or me," Tenten added.

"Wow, she has it tough, doesn't she?" Lee replied.

"She does. But she doesn't usually let it get to her, as long as no one says Jiraiya was a stupid fool or something. I guess you could say she's-"

"Strong, brave, independent?" Kiba finished, Tenten was almost speechless. She told no man about how she felt and yet she was being called all those wonderful things by men she had only met a few days ago.

"Yeah, exactly."

"She sounds amazing," Sasuke commented. Even Sasuke complimented Tenten! Tenten pinched herself, she just had to be dreaming! She wasn't, it was really happening!

"Guys, we don't know when we'll be called for the mission, we should get some sleep" Shikamaru commented.

"Right," everyone replied, heading to their tents.

* * *

><p>"D-Danzo! What do you mean 'no'?" Neji argued.<p>

"They aren't ready! If they go out on the battlefield, the mission will be a complete failure!"

"They've completed the training required for the mission, they should be ready!"

"They are inexperienced!" Danzo argued, Tenten was passing by and happened to hear everything.

"Every successful Shinobi was once inexperienced! No one becomes great in a day!"

"You will not leave for the mission tomorrow, like you planned, and that's final!" Neji was furious as he walked out of the tent.

"Oh! It's you, Tenchi," Neji said startled.

"I heard, so what? Was all this training for nothing?" Tenten asked.

"No, I'll make sure that we leave on time, no matter what. Besides you're the one to come the farthest in the training, your the only one that could stand a chance against me, I'm not gonna let your training be for nothing," Neji said walking away.

Tenten was stunned. Hyuga Neji, _the_ Hyuga prodigy, just complimented her strength. Someone who's at his level just complimented a woman on how strong she is, without realizing it! _I even fooled the man with the 360° vision, and he doesn't want my training to go to waist! Man, I just might be able to turn this sexist world around! _she thought as she headed for her tent.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah this one's a little longer lol now here we go back stage oh Tenten!<strong>

**Tenten: Kiki, no, not now. I'm not up for interviews.  
><strong>

**Kiki: stage fright?  
><strong>

**Tenten: you could say that  
><strong>

**Kiki: fine let's go to Neji!  
><strong>

**Neji: Kiki, what do you want?  
><strong>

**Kiki: your fans want to ask you some questions  
><strong>

**Neji: Kiki i've seen the reviews no one wants to ask me questions  
><strong>

**Kiki: fine i want to ask you questions 1. how do you like playing Shang?  
><strong>

**Neji: its fine i guess, his character is a little more intimidating than i am  
><strong>

**Kiki: o.o ...ur joking right?  
><strong>

**Neji: Why would i joke?  
><strong>

**Matsuri: Okay then! thanks for reading the next part should be updated before June starts so be on the look out! until then please leave a review :D  
><strong>


	6. Girl Worth Fighting For

**yeah i've been having major writer's block when it came to my nejiten fics! idk why! lol anyway i've really just been too lazy to upload this chap i've had it finished for a while just forgot about it lol anyway enjoy sorry if it's crappy i wrote it a long time ago i'm not even at the part where i got stuck lmao :D**

* * *

><p>It was six forty-five in the morning, the trumpet sounded. Tenten jumped to her feet, got dressed and headed to everyone else. "Alright is everyone here?" Neji asked.<p>

"Hai!" they replied.

"The time has come, men! Our mission will commence today! Now, for a better outcome of the mission, we will now be escorting four people to the Hokage's mansion! Three of which are medics, Haruno Sakura, Temari, and Yamanaka Ino! With their skills, our success will double! Guard them with your lives! Get your armor on! The Hokage's assistant will be here shortly!" Neji ordered, everyone did as they were told.

* * *

><p>The Hokage's assistant arrived and traveled with the girls in the carriage. They had been walking all day, it was after noon. With all the armor they had been carrying, plus their equipment, they would probably be twice their own weight, or close to it. Everyone was getting exhausted, quickly.<p>

"For a long time we've been marching off to battle," everyone sang, mainly because they were bored and it was just too quiet!

"In our thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle," Sasuke whispered.

"Like the pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore!" everyone rejoined.

"Hey, think of instead, a girl worth fighting for!" Kiba sang.

"Huh?" Tenten was beginning to get a little uncomfortable.

"That's what I said, a girl worth fighting for!" Kiba sang again. "I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars!"

"My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars!" Sasuke sang, I know, Uchiha Sasuke was enjoying singing!

"I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like. It all depends on what she cooks like. Beef, pork, chicken, yum!" Naruto sang.

"Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer!" Gaara teased Tenten.

"And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor!" Naruto sang.

"You can guess what we have missed the most, since we went off to war!" everyone sang.

"What do we want?" Lee shouted.

"A girl worth fighting for!"

"My girl will think I have no faults." Sasuke was getting a little full of himself.

"That I'm a major find," Naruto sang.

"Uh...how 'bout a girl who's got a brain, who always speaks her mind?" Tenten sang.

"Nah!" everyone replied.

"My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her!" Kiba sang.

"He thinks he's such a lady killer!" Gaara laughed, as Kiba fell.

"I've got a girl back home who's unlike any other," Danzo sang.

"Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother," Shikamaru whispered.

"But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door!" everyone sang, getting closer and closer to the battlefield.

"What do we want?" someone shouted.

"A girl worth fighting for!"

"Wish that I had."

"A girl worth fighting for! A girl worth fighting-" they were interrupted by a torn up battlefield.

Everyone stared, blood covered bodies could be see for a mile. Most of them were from Konoha, a few were Orochimaru's. Tenten had never seen anything like this, she wanted to puke, she wanted wake up as if this were all a dream. But it was real.

"Quick! Check for survivors!" Neji ordered, everyone did as they were told.

Tenten headed over to a cliff where Kiba and Akamaru were sniffing around. She found a small necklace, it looked a little familiar. It was a small pendent with the Japanese characters for love and honor, the character for love was bigger than honor. Probably showing love is more important than honor, something Tenten understood perfectly.

Something she had seen before. Something she could've sworn she once admired. But what? What could this pendent possibly have to do with her? Why did she have the need to keep it, now that she had found it? Tenten figured that it would all be clear soon, she put the pendent in her pocket and walked over to Neji, who was staring wide-eyed at the massacre.

Just as she walked up to report that she found no survivors, Lee walked up to Neji. Holding a piece of ripped clothing, normally worn by a member of the Hyuga clan. Tenten could see that Neji was horrified, Lee looked down trying to hold back tears, even Neji wanted to shed. Neji took the clothing, as Lee said "I'm sorry, Neji," whoever's clothing this was, Tenten could see that, he was important to Neji.

Neji took one of his kunai, placed the cloth on the ground, and stabbed it deep within the earth, keeping it in place. Holding back his own tears, Tenten decided that Neji might want to be alone, as he said his final words to that person. Yet, Tenten still approached. All fear draining from her, she knelt down beside Neji, probably saying a few words as well.

"T-Tenchi?" Neji said, confused.

"I may not know who this man was, but he must have been very important to you, am I right?" she replied.

"He...was my father..." his voice trailed off. (okay yeah I know Neji's dad died when he was 4 but just go along I'm trying to keep it sort of like the movie)

"I'm sorry," Tenten looked down as a few raindrops began to fall.

"Come, we have to get going. We've wasted too much time here. No one survived," he added, the last part was quiet.

_He must be taking it hard, _Tenten thought, staring at the man who, once looked so strong it was scary, one who actually complimented her strength, just wanted to cry. _Even warriors must have a heart inside. And right now, Neji is going through pain, I will only know if Jiraiya died. That's why I joined, to keep him safe._

* * *

><p>They continued traveling, feeling disgusted about what they just saw. Their heads bowed down, showing their sadness, showing the enemy that they were vulnerable. Orochimaru had his advantage.<p>

"Be on your guard, we're in enemy territory now. Orochimaru can be anywhere," Neji warned, no one even flinched, they kept the same pace. Acting, as though danger wasn't just around the corner. Literally.

The air was still, the only sound to be heard were the soldiers' footsteps. It was growing colder and colder, winter was nearing. Kiba stared at his own breath, it was white, yet transparent, like an apparition. He kept staring, a whooshing sound filled the air. What could make this sound? It wasn't the wind. But a kunai, aiming straight for Kiba.

Tenten turned around, waiting to see her friend's confused face as the kunai pierced him. Kiba's face was confused, alright, but Sasuke was able to throw another kunai, forcing both to fall to the ground. "Showtime," Sasuke said, facing the hill where Orochimaru, or his cronies, must have been hiding.

"We're under attack!" Neji screamed, as more and more kunai and shuriken flew towards the small army.

The men were able to dodge and block the kunai easily, until, paper bombs were strapped to them flew through the sky. One hit the carriage. "Oh no!" Naruto screamed.

The paper bomb exploded, bursting into flames. The men rushed over hoping that they were still alive. At the same time, Orochimaru lead his minions towards them.

"Brace yourselves!" Neji cried out.

"Sakura! Temari! Ino!" Tenten cried, through the roar of battle cries and flames.

"We're fine!" a voice shouted, a female.

"Sakura!" Tenten cried, rushing to the four figures in the flames.

As soon as she reached them she could see Temari, on the ground, badly burned. Ino and Sakura were doing their best to try to heal her, but it seemed it was no use! "Temari-chan..." Tenten whispered, in her normal voice.

"Damn it!" Ino cursed, her chakra was depleting quickly, so was Sakura's.

_What am I going to do! _Tenten thought, wanting to puke at the sight of one of best friends wounded, and no one could do a thing! _If I do use the medical training I learned a year ago, it will be obvious that I'm a woman! But if I don't, Temari might die! I've come this far and I'm not going to lose anyone!_

Tenten walked over to, the frail, Temari. She knelt down and took off her gloves. "Tenchi? What are you doing?" Sakura asked, wondering who in the world this man was.

"Let's just say that maybe being a woman has it's advantages," Tenten whispered, making sure that the Hokage's assistant didn't hear. He wore a mask to hide his identity.

Tenten placed her hands on Temari's wound and began healing. She used a _lot_ of her chakra and energy, but after five minutes of continual medical ninjutsu, Temari began to regain conscientiousness. The burn was going away, barely visible now, Tenten took a deep breath and ran back to the battlefield, before anyone could question who he or she was.

* * *

><p><strong>yes it's short i kno but hey it's something lol anyway i'm not interviewing the cast tonight not in the mood lol review plz jaa nee :D<strong>


	7. Reveal

**laziness and writer's block are the culprits as to why i haven't updated lol enjoy**

* * *

><p>On the battlefield, jutsu were unleashed, kunai and shuriken tossed back and forth, bombs blasted, the smell of smoke filled the air and burned Tenten's eyes. She couldn't see where she going. As the smoke cleared up she found herself surrounded by Orochimaru's minions. "Tenchi!" Neji cried, worriedly.<p>

_This...this is just like when I was at the trainings back home! _Tenten thought, preparing to do the one move she never thought she would have the chance to do!

"Look at him, he looks like a girl!" one of the men laughed.

"Well, let's see what happens, when your _screaming_ like a girl!" Tenten retorted, jumping into the air.

She pulled out every kunai and shuriken she had with her. Closing her eyes, she threw all of them, while doing her original flips and turns. Completely enjoying herself. She landed gracefully on her left foot, her right was in the air in front of her, her arms posed gracefully over them, as if it were from a ballet. She stood up, opened her eyes, and stared around her. At least twenty men had surrounded her, each with a kunai and/or shuriken in a vital spot on their bodies. Even Tenten, herself, was in amazement at how well her jutsu worked. She ran over to the rest of her comrades, who stared in amazement, and helped them with fending off the Huns.

"Damn, Tenchi that was amazing!" Naruto commented.

"Yeah, where did you learn to do that youthful friend!" Lee asked, kicking another man to the ground.

"I learned to do that before I even started training for this mission! I wasn't sure I would be able to use it at all!" Tenten said excitedly, for once she felt that she wasn't telling another lie!

"Even I have to say that was pretty awesome," Sasuke added.

Tenten was smiling broadly, until she felt like someone was in danger. She turned over to see Sakura, Temari, Ino, and the Hokage's assistant huddled together, Neji battling five different enemies at once. Another man, Orochimaru himself, was sneaking up behind Neji, a sword in his hand. Tenten didn't think, she didn't tell anyone else what she saw, she didn't know why, she just ran. The man with 360° vision couldn't see the man behind him, the Hyuga prodigy's weakness.

A blind spot.

Everything was moving so slowly, Tenten didn't realize it, but she was screaming "no!" the entire time she ran. Neji looked behind him, what did he see? He saw Tenten jump in between him and Orochimaru. "Shit!" he swore aloud.

Sword piercing flesh could be heard, a cry of pain sounded. None of that stopped Tenten, she stood up, covered in blood, she took a kunai from the ground, stood up, and pierced Orochimaru. She then hit him in the back of his neck.

It had appeared that Orochimaru was the last of the Huns standing. When Tenten defeated him, it was over. They had won. Tenten breathed heavy, uneven breaths. "Your crazy, Tenchi, but you saved us all," Neji said, Tenten smiled, she chuckled a little.

Tenten's eyes went blurry, she fell to the ground, coughing up blood, just as the first flakes of winter fell. She hugged her front, her wound ran from the top of her rib cage, to just above her naval. She began coughing up more blood. Neji stared, he knelt down to her level. "Quick get the medics! Hang in there, Tenchi! Hold on!" Neji said. They were the last few words Tenten heard, before her world went black.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the ground was covered in it's own white blanket. Tenten was inside a tent with the medics. Neji paced back and forth, everyone else had their heads bowed. Praying for "his" injuries to heal. Sakura walked out, Neji walked straight up to her.<p>

"How's Tenchi? Is he going to make it?" he asked, hope was fading from his pearl-white eyes.

"Yes, he's going to make it. But here's the thing, he's a she. I mean, he's not, no she's not, uh..." Sakura tried to explain, Neji just walked into the tent.

Neji stood staring at Tenten, she smiled, lifting herself to sit up. She pulled herself back under the blanket, the bandages she had covered her, but her sex was obvious. She was a woman. Neji's eyes widened, not of satisfaction because he saw a woman barely dressed, but of amazement and betrayal. He was hurt, he was lied to, he was fooled, he trusted "him", and yet he was let down.

"I-I can explain, Neji!" Tenten said, her voice wasn't disguised anymore.

Neji couldn't even bear to look at her. Danzo barged into the tent, stared in dissatisfaction. "I always knew there was something wrong with you!" he exclaimed, grabbing Tenten's arm and dragging her out in front of the army.

"We have all been deceived! 'Tenchi' wasn't one of us!" Danzo shouted, cutting the ribbon in Tenten's hair, with his arm that he normally kept hidden, revealing her long locks. "He's a woman!"

Everyone gasped, as Danzo threw Tenten to the ground. "My name isn't Tenchi! It's Tenten! I did this in order to protect Jiraiya and prove the elders wrong about me and Jiraiya's decision to let me into his home! I wasn't able to pass the matchmaking," Tenten explain, adding the last sentence quietly.

"It's the law, 'women are not allowed to participate in battle, other than to provide medical needs. Anyone who disobeys this law shall die!'" Danzo nearly laughed, as he handed Neji a sword.

"Go ahead, kill me," Tenten said, staring up at Neji with deep eyes. "But you will lose a valuable member to this army. After all you said it yourself, Neji, 'you're the one to come the farthest in the training, you're the only one that could stand a chance against me,' isn't that what you said? Or am I wrong? Was it just a bunch of empty words?...It doesn't matter now, does it?...Just get it over with."

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Gaara, Sakura, Temari, and Ino wanted to stop the death of one of their best friends. Danzo merely raised his hand, stopping them. "It's the law," he said, enjoying the fact that Tenten was about to die.

Tenten knelt her head down, tears formed in her eyes.

She smiled, she had finally gotten to do what she had dreamt of doing all her life.

Neji looked at the girl in front of him, then at the sword in his hand. He was about to kill the most extraordinary girl he had ever met. Yet...he didn't have the heart to do it. He dropped the sword next to her, much to everyone's surprise.

"You saved my life, now I'm saving yours. We're even, now. Men! We're moving out! We have a mission to complete!" Neji said, he didn't make eye contact with Tenten at all.

"Neji! Tenten disobeyed the law, punishment is death!" Danzo argued.

"I said, 'move out!'" Neji replied.

Tenten was left alone in the snow, with her things and her horse.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiki: i kno i kno short... anyway! are you calmer Tenten?<strong>

**Tenten: sorta still have butterflies in my stomach..**

**Kiki: its all part of the experience! anyway! how do you like playing Mulan's character  
><strong>

**Tenten: i like it she's a lot like me personality wise, she didn't do what she did to prove she was as good as men but she did do it to gain her honor and everyone knows its my goal to be a legendary ninja one day so we kind of are alike  
><strong>

**Kiki: *nods* yes yes *nods* i understood none of that...  
><strong>

**Tenten: *sweat drop* go away...  
><strong>

**Kiki: okay! thats all for now! please review! :D  
><strong>


	8. Reflection Reprise

**so im reaching the end of my rope lol im going to try to update my fics at least once a month but with school starting and the fact that i work more now and may have to cover for people and i have another job that is very unpredictable i can't say that everything will be updated but enough with my downer lol enjoy the next chap! :D**

* * *

><p>Tenten sat alone, with her horse, in front of a small fire she made. She put on her shirt she had in case her sex was found out, the blanket Sakura and the others gave was hugged around her, trying to keep warm. Tenten looked down, she drew the Konoha ninja symbol in the snow. She stared at her breath, visible in the cold air.<p>

"Well, I finally did it, I guess," Tenten said. "I was able to make sure Jiraiya stayed alive and so did I. I did show the world that women are just as strong as men, even Hyuga Neji, the Hyuga prodigy, said I was strong! Everyone in the army is a witness, but that probably doesn't matter now. Danzo will probably threaten everyone with death if they said a single word about me! I was so close, and yet, it slipped through my fingers! I probably brought even more dishonor to Jiraiya, sure, I defeated Orochimaru single-handedly. But, Danzo will make sure all the credit goes to Neji! Damn it!"

Tenten picked up her headband, stared at her reflection, then, tears filling up her eyes. "I thought going on an adventure was supposed to prove to yourself who you are, that's one of the reasons I did this, isn't it? To find out who I really am inside? Doesn't matter now! I'm just a failure! Koharu and the others were right, I'm worth nothing!" she said aloud, as she threw the headband. She began to weep, tears soaking her blanket. She didn't care, she had just deceived an entire army, including a man who seemed heartless, who actually had a heart inside. She thought about her feelings before she joined the army. Those feelings coming back.

She looked at the sky, seeing herself on the day of the matchmaking. "Who is that perfect bride?" Tenten sang through her sobs.

"It's not me, though I tried. When will my reflection show, who I am inside?" she continued, her mind flashing back to the day of the matchmaking and the training she just endured.

"Now I pray, that a day will come, when I can free myself," she sang, remembering the looks that the elders gave her, while she grew up. "From their expectations."

"On that day, I'll discover someway to be myself," she sang, then whispered. "Though I haven't done that yet." Then she imagined Jiraiya's smiling face, then continued singing, "And to make my family proud."

"They want a docile lamb!" Tenten sang, remembering when she was talking with Koharu on the day of the matchmaking. "No one knows, who I am," she sang, thinking of when she ran away and joined the army.

"Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide!" she remembered hiding her training time throughout the past years.

"Must I pretend that I'm someone else, for all time?" she remembered all the rules she grew up learning, that Jiraiya would let her go even if she disobeyed them. "When will my reflection show who I am inside!"

She grabbed her headband once more. "When will me reflection show who I am inside?" she sang softly.

"Just when?" Tenten sobbed, going back to her crying.

Tenten's sobs were interrupted by grunting. "What the hell?" she said. The sound was coming beyond the hill.

Tenten crawled up the hill keeping herself hidden. She peered over to see the Huns, popping out of the snow. Like daisies! Her jaw dropped. The Huns were alive! She had to warn the others, even if they wouldn't believe her. She jumped on her horse and rode as fast as she could.

"Damn it! Why now? Ugh! Doesn't matter! I have to warn Neji and the others, I just hope they'll believe me!" Tenten mumbled.

* * *

><p>At the Hokage's mansion, crowds had formed, all celebrating the death of the Huns. The army that Tenten had been on, was parading through. Neji, Danzo, the girls, and the Hokage's assistant all riding horses, the rest were walking. Tenten rode up next to Neji. "What are you doing here?" Neji said in an annoyed, yet worried voice.<p>

"Neji, the Huns are alive!" Tenten panicked.

"Go home, Tenten."

"Why don't you believe me? You'd believe Tenchi, how is Tenten any different?" Tenten asked, Neji remained silent. "You know, I thought you were different. I thought you weren't as sexist as others had claimed, but I guess I was wrong. If you don't listen to me, innocent people will be hurt!"

Neji turned to the army, he said, "We don't have time for this, let's move!" Their pace quickened. Sakura rode by Tenten mouthing the words "I'm sorry". Ino was acting stuck up and didn't even look at Tenten, Temari did the same. When Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara walked by, they gave Tenten a sorry look that said we-are-sorry-but-we-can't-help. Once again she was left alone, abandoned.

She knew that they wouldn't listen, she knew that no one would listen to a woman, even one who could probably beat you up. "Doesn't surprise me, not in this sexist world. Even Ino was more stuck up than usual, it's weird, so was Temari. And I saved her life..." Tenten's whisper drifted off. She thought about it. Temari, Tenten saved her life. Shouldn't she be grateful? "That's it!"

Tenten gripped the reins of the horse and sped off towards the mansion. "Temari isn't the one to let pride get in the way of thanking someone. Especially, someone who saved her life!" Tenten thought along the way. "Even Ino was acting more stuck up than usual! She, still, would've looked at me! That can only mean one thing! I just hope I'm not too late!"

* * *

><p>Neji was looking more down than usual, Naruto walked over to him. He looked at the depressed Hyuga. "Do you believe her?" Naruto asked, making Neji perk up a little.<p>

"How could I believe her? She lied to us, and she disguised herself to join the army..." Neji said, thinking about the words he just said.

"She did it to save Jiraiya."

"She probably lied to make us feel bad for her."

"I don't know, Sakura, Ino, and Temari seem to believe her."

"She's a woman."

"Maybe, but I definitely have more respect for women, because of her."

Neji was silent, staring at the ground, Naruto looked at him. He really wanted to believe in her. Naruto couldn't take his silence anymore.

"Remember, the rumors in the village? One girl unable to pass the matchmaking with Koharu? That wasn't a rumor, and by the reactions given by the girls, they were there. Do you really think what she said was a mere lie? You could've killed her, she accepted that. What would she have to gain by telling a lie like that? I've seen her get treated pretty badly, trash talked by the elders, it's not a lie. And you know it, too. You've seen it, I know you silently admire her bravery and strength to deal with it. I've seen that small smile you give when you watch her get back on her feet. Now, why won't you believe her?" Naruto argued, Neji's eyes widened.

Neji never realized it, he always saw that one girl with two buns on her head. He always saw her get bullied and eyed at by the elders. He always saw her get right back up when she was pushed down. He could see that when no one saw her, she would cry. He saw she was strong, strong-minded, independent, but most of all, a girl. A girl who had it even rougher than he did. Had it rougher than him fighting the main branch of the family he was never a part of. Even the strongest of people cry, and she was one of them. How couldn't Neji realize that he had been spending the past week with the same girl? How could he let anything keep him from believing in her?

"Enough, we have a mission to complete," Neji replied, heading for the lead.

"He really wants to believe. That damn pride of his is all that's keeping him from his real feelings," Naruto sighed, as he continued walking towards the nearing mansion.

* * *

><p>Tenten was running around the closed shops. Everyone was celebrating, but all but food shops were closed. She kept running, banging on every door and wall she found, hoping for a response. "Damn it! I better be right!" Tenten huffed.<p>

"Come on!" she cried again, this time hearing a muffled voice. "Yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yup! i kno i kno short but hey its a chap right? *chirp* *chirp* ok ok anyway plz leave a review :D<strong>


End file.
